gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sasquatch101
Promotion Sorry sasquatch, but I didn't feel comfortable for voting "yes", forgive me but I agree with Leo. (talk) 11:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : I decided to give you a positive vote. (talk) 23:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) : I have reccomended you take the three month probation if you are granted Patroller rights. It was a policy I set up recently for either users applying after two months of joining or special cases, such as demoted users. It wasn't around when you applied or when you were demoted. It was only applied when Tom made Bureaucrat. Leo68 (talk) 08:07, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : You have been granted rights for three months. On April 24, 2015 a vote will be set up for Bureaucrats and Administrator to determine whether or not you will keep your rights based on your behaviour, edits, activity and civility. Congratulations. Leo68 (talk) 18:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : The vote has been extended but it is currently positive. Leo68 (talk) 18:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Jeff has rightfully pointed out that you need a 60% yes vote to promoted. I forgot about this at the time I closed your request and promoted you. I have demoted you for the time being so the request can be reopened. Messi1983 (talk) 18:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) With apologies Sas I've just closed your request for promotion as failed. 35% isn't a horrible number, and most people who said no indicated that they'd be willing to vote for you in the future if you made more actual content edits on the wiki (as opposed to just adding links to GTA Myths Wiki), and if you'd distance yourself from Boomer. Boomer does decent clerical work but otherwise he's a bad editor across the board - can't write new content and can't treat other editors right. He doesn't understand the right way to do things and yet he's convinced that he and you are the only two that do and everyone else is either an evil corrupt bully (admins and b'crats), or a sheep (anyone who agrees with them). Almost every bad incident that you've had has included Boomer either backing you up or cheering you on from the sidelines. And after his latest outburst and block, right now just being associated with Boomer reflects poorly on you. If you can stay cool after this, it would be as good as anything else you can do to prove you can control your temper and get your patroller position back. Jeff (talk· ) 11:45, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Myth This page may fit in your myths wiki, as there are various theories and speculations about this dog. (talk) 13:14, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Racist vandalism I'm going to send you an email at the same address you used back when we did the 2015 administrator elections. Jeff (talk· ) 07:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The Source Someone sent me a VERY important link in our fight against these vandals. You should check it out. I'll show this to Jeff. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:02, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :It appears by the start off message that he is a "friend" of Jim. That's at least what he claims. He has placed links to conversations on Community Wiki from our dealings in August. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::In one of the comments, he even says "Kek", something Jim ALWAYS used to say in the Facebook chat/group. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RFP Check out my Request For Promotion please! Mortsnarg (talk) 05:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Gunshow He has now created a website of his own to insult you. Also according to that website(See your message wall on Myths Wiki) he is probably going to upload images to insult you because on his website he said he will spam you with images. He also posted personal info and photographs of You,Boomer,VaultBoy and AwesomeBoy. Try to keep your photos on Facebook etc. safe. He took a lot of real life photos of awesomeBoy from face book and uploaded them on his site. Hunter(Talk/ ) 10:20, March 27, 2015 (UTC) No not the wikia. Another site of his own. http://belarusemen.shoutwiki.com/wiki/GTA_Myths_Wiki Hunter(Talk/ ) 21:15, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Official rep? See here and here. smurfy (coms) 23:15, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rockstar Guy No, Wikia have temporarily removed him to make sure he is official. Then, instead of giving him admin rights, they're going to give him something called "Authenticated". LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Gunshow Just so you know, his "army" also attacked me on two different wikis, being The Last of Us wiki and Scarface wiki, either was him knowing about my attempt to intrude their website or one of Cloudkit's buddies, also, about your sockpuppet hoax, it's too much coincidential for you and Boomer to have the same IP address. (talk/ /blog) 01:03, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Take a look at this, this is the real GTA Myths community. http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images - this will lead you on to some screenshots. - MattMythMaestro 7:12, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Matt Hello, Sas. Matt just wanted me to tell you, that it's over, and he has disabled his account after numerous unfair blocks have been carried out on GTA Myths Wiki. It is a sad time, sorry to tell you. He wishes you the best. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 12:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Just in case Hello, Sas. Ali keeps removing my comments from his posts against me to hide the truth. So here is two of my comments in defence. Oh, he also banned me from chat for two week for having a little joke about a spelling mistake he made, yet he bans Mant from chat for 2 HOURS for being homophobic and racist? You seriously need go think about tbis. I admit to spamming chat several times, but MH13 himself knows my joke was aimed to Matt and was OMLY a joke...how is an admin allowed to tell another user to speak differently? This is not fair. And for the record, my joke would not have made sense without Matt's presence: how would "Fall on your mama!" Make sense after MH13 said "Hi"? And he has now re-blocked me to shut me up from speaking the truth. He is abusing his powers. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 10:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Corner Tower/Midland Building Hello Sasquatch, I just wanted to ask how did you find the names of these buildings - game files? Thanks. DocVinewood (talk) 16:42, November 4, 2016 (UTC)